


It Reminded Me Of You

by Yowowwhatstrangethings



Series: So Many Ways To Say I Love You [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute mileven fluff, F/M, Mileven, frog face, it reminded me of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yowowwhatstrangethings/pseuds/Yowowwhatstrangethings
Summary: El seemed to have let her nervousness catch up to her as she wrung her hands in front of her, “I know it’s a little weird, and it probably doesn’t make a whole lot of sense but it just,” she seemed to be struggling to find the words to express exactly what she meant, her brows furrowing in frustration, “It reminded me of you.”





	It Reminded Me Of You

**Author's Note:**

> So this one has a little bit of a humor element. Hope you like it!

“It reminded me of you.”

\-- •• •-•• • •••- • -•

El was excited. 

She was so excited she could barely keep herself still as she waited for Hop to pull the blazer up in front of the Wheeler household. She knew her movement was probably driving him crazy, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. 

“El, sweetheart, I know you’re excited, but you need to calm down before you break my car.” Hopper said from beside her.

She hadn’t realized that she was causing the car to rattle on it’s axel, but she could hear it complaining against her powers. She tried to calm herself, and she heard the metal in the car give a squeal as it settled back to it’s rightful place, causing the terrible shaking to cease.

“Sorry,” she looked down towards her feet, shame coursing through as she realized that she had yet again let her powers get away from her.

She felt Hopper’s gaze on the side of her head as he spoke up, “Listen, kid, I get it. But, you know the rules about leaving the house. You have to keep your powers under control if you don’t want this to be the first _and_ last time that I let you go visit him instead of the other way around.”

She could feel her throat begin to close up as she realized that she had already stretched out her chances of doing this again before she had even arrived at Mike’s house, “I know, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

She lifted her gaze up to meet his, “I promise.”

He held her gaze for a moment longer before giving her a smile and ruffling her hair, “Okay. Now get out of here before I change my mind.”

A grin lit up her face faster than Hopper had ever seen, and she practically knocked the passenger door of the blazer off its hinges as she grabbed her bag and launched herself towards the Wheeler home.

\-- •• •-•• • •••- • -•

When Karen opened the door, she was surprised, to say the least. 

Hopper had called her about an hour earlier to tell her about his daughter, the one he decided to adopt after her mother was deemed unfit by the state. She would have been sent into the foster system had he not stepped in, he had explained, and apparently Mike had taken quite a shine to her when they had run into each other around town a few weeks back. He had then asked if it would be alright if she came over to spend some time with Mike and his friends, to which she had wholeheartedly agreed.

“Before I go, Mrs. Wheeler, I do have one last thing to ask.” He had said. “She is a little shy, and she has a troubled past that I would prefer stayed within a small group. If it’s all the same to you, I’d like to keep her story under wraps until the town gets used to her. Would you mind not mentioning her to anyone?”

She thought it was a rather strange request, but she agreed not to say anything until the town had become acclimated to her presence. 

The girl standing in front of her was not anything like she was expecting. The way Hopper had spoken about her made her seem small and fragile, and shy to a smile. The girl in front of her, while on the slimmer side and wearing a grey sweatshirt that dwarfed her, however, was grinning from ear to ear, bouncing up and down with excitement.

“Hello, Mrs. Wheeler. I’m Jane. Is Mike here?” She spoke slowly, seeming to concentrate on enunciating each and every syllable. 

Her son popped out from behind Karen, reaching around her to latch on to Jane’s wrist, “Hey, El! Come on, I want to show you something.”

Before Karen could even respond to the girl’s original statement, they were gone to the basement, Jane calling out a quick “Nice to meet you!” On her way by.

_What a strange girl_ Karen thought before returning to the kitchen to start dinner.

\-- •• •-•• • •••- • -•

Mike dragged El all the way down to the basement, practically sprinting down the steps with her in tow.

“Look!” He said proudly as he pulled her to a stop next to him, gesturing dramatically towards the blanket fort. He had spent hours meticulously hanging white twinkling lights throughout the chairs and blankets under his work desk. The end result was even better than he could have imagined, and he couldn’t be more excited to show her.

El gasped in astonishment at the pretty lights scattered about their place. The last time she had seen it was in the void, with Mike huddled underneath in despair as he desperately tried to reach her through his Supercomm. This was a welcome change of scenery, and she was amazed with how much thought he put in to their special place. Tucked inside were a few books and a small plate piled high with Eggos.

“Wow.” she said.

Mike grinned at her awestruck expression, “Do you like it?”

She nodded, seemingly unable to come up with the words to express how she felt at the moment. She shook her head to wake herself from her daze, “Wait, hold on. I have something for you, too.”

She swung her bag off of where it rested on her shoulder and proceeded to dig through, looking for his gift that she had bought at the flea market Hopper had taken her to a town over, where he thought it could be safe for her to be seen.

She gave a triumphant yell as she grasped onto the arm of the little stuffed animal, pulling it victoriously into the air before presenting it to Mike with a smile splitting across her face. 

He felt confusion overtake his features as he stared at the small little frog made of dark green fabric, a brown corduroy jacket covering the upper half of its body.

El seemed to have let her nervousness catch up to her as she wrung her hands in front of her, “I know it’s a little weird, and it probably doesn’t make a whole lot of sense but it just,” she seemed to be struggling to find the words to express exactly what she meant, her brows furrowing in frustration, “It reminded me of you.”

He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion once again before it dawned on him what she meant by that.

Frog face.

For a moment, Mike was offended by the implications of this gift. El didn’t have a lot of experience in the real world, so this really was how she saw him. As someone that looked like a frog. But, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. El may think he looked like a frog, if the small stuffed animal resting in his hands was anything to go by, but she seemed nervous. He knew that this was not the purpose of this gift.

As far as Mike could tell, this was her way of saying that she thought about him. She looked at a cute toy, and saw him. And while it hurt when people like Troy called him frog face, he knew with deep certainty that El didn’t mean it that way.

This was her way of saying that he was on her mind just as much as she was on his.

He smiled gently at her, “Thank you, El. I love it.”

He grabbed her hand as she smiled back, relief coursing through as she realized that he liked it. When he started pulling her to the blanket fort, he looked down at the little frog in his hands and smiled.

Maybe Frog Face wasn’t the worst someone could call him. After all, this little guy was pretty cute.


End file.
